Beyond Repairs
by XSunshine95X
Summary: John Noble was a soldier all his life, aliens were just fiction and there certainly wasn't a blonde woman commanding a secret government agency. At least that is what John thought. Suddenly Commander Rose Tyler jumps into his life with his transfer papers. Caos erupts around him and suddenly he is questioning everything he thought was true. 9th Doctor/Rose AU-Both human. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! This is my first attempt at a AU. Hope you like and please please review! Will eventually be a Doctor/Rose story but for now some heated arguments and dislike.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. Pretty sure it owns me :)

John cursed under his breath as he watched the young recruits stumble with the simple assignments. "Stupid apes." He muttered with a shake of his head before walking away from the base he had called home for the last year.

He was being transferred to a top government team or at least that's what his paper work said. John thought it was just a way to get rid of him though. He had been a soldier since he had been old enough to join and he be damned if they were going to shove him out the door.

John continued his short walk to the bus stop and waited for the bus to arrive. He looked down at his watch and shook his head, the bus was always late. A loud noise to his left, back toward the base caused him to look up from his watch. He squinted his eyes and they slowly widen in horror as he watched people flee from the base. He dropped his bag without a second thought and took off towards it. He listened as people yelled and then there was a small explosion. He quickened his pace and shoved past the young recruits he had just seen running drills as the ran away from the mess.

John reached the gate just as a creature he could only describe as a pepper pot, shot a commander in the back with what looked like a whisk. "What the hell?" He muttered as he watched the massacre happen before his eyes.

Tires squealed behind him and a female voice yelled for him to duck. John ducked without question and watched as the pepper pot that he watched kill the commander, raise his whisk towards John, then without warning explode. He looked back towards the direction the shot that exploded the pepper pot came from and saw a young woman, dressed in a rather intimidating combat suit. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail and she was barking orders into her comm piece in her ear, holding a gun that was easily half her size. John watched in fascination as more black SUV's pulled up and more men piled out of the vehicles, receiving their orders from the blonde and continuing.

Suddenly the object of his staring, caught sight of him still crouched on the ground, he was surprise to see recognition spark in her eyes for a second before it was replaced by a glare that made him physical flinch. When he realized what he was doing, he set his face to a hard line and glare of his own and stood up.

"Oi! What is going on here?" He bellowed as he marched towards her, stopping inches from her. He easily towered over her, but she didn't once look intimidated instead she looked amused.

She raised an eyebrow and went to saw something but suddenly John was being moved behind the small figure and an explosion went off a few feet from them.

"Jack! I need back up! There is more than we thought!" The woman barked. She gave John a hard shove towards one of the vehicles. "Get in the car until you receive the all clear, then go home John Noble." Her tone left no room for argument and it was clear it was an order.

John found himself obeying before he could process the fact that she called him by his name. John folded his arms as he sat, like a child waiting for his mum in the back of the rather well protected, high class suv. The glass was so dark, he couldn't see out better yet anything seeing in.

Suddenly the door was yanked up and a young black man stood there, glaring at him. "You. Out." He ordered. He had on a similar outfit as the woman had and the exact same ear piece and rather large gun. John glared at him as he climbed out of the vehicle.

"Memory swipe boss?" The man asked over his right shoulder with a rather certain smirk on his face as if he was about to do something he always wanted to do.

"No." Came the reply. John wasn't surprised to hear the same feminine voice with the low English accent. "Mickey meet John Noble. Field soldier of the 563 platoon, offered multiple increases in ranks, even offered command of his own unit, turned every single one of them down. Been a solider for close to 15 years now. No family, no home, lives on the bases he is assigned out, never taking leave and our newest recruit. Sorry you had to meet us this way." The blonde stepped up beside the man, Rickey or something like that, with a rather grim smile as she held out her hand towards John.

John huffed and kept his arms crossed tightly across his chest. His eyes burned from not blinking and staring straight into the eyes of the woman. "Just who the hell are you then? You know my life story it seems." He huffed.

The slight smile left the woman's face and Rickey shifted into a defensive stance beside her, ready to take down the threat in front of him. "Commander Rose Tyler with Torchwood division 606." She said harshly. "You WII stand down soldier." Her eyes were narrowed, her jaw tight, her back straight as a steel rod and her head held high. Everything about her posture demanded respect but John wasn't never one thrilled with orders.

John's eyes narrowed, and his jaw tightened. "If you know anything about me at all, you would know I don't take orders very well." He growled back at her.

Rose didn't back down, he wasn't the first that thought he could intimidate her and he certainly wouldn't be the last. "Oh, you will learn or your memory of meeting us will be completely erased and we will dump your sorry ass back where we picked you up. Bottom of the food chain, training the rather stupid young recruits and you will never see the field again. Do. You. Understand." Each word was said harsher than the last, each with a bit of fire that John swear he could taste and hers glinted rather dangerously.

John took half a step back, his mouth in a hard line, his eyes voided of any emotions as he gave her a half-hearted salute. "Fine." He muttered.

The tin-dog as John had gotten to think of the man standing beside Rose relaxed. Rose turned back towards the battle field and John sucked in a sharp breath just as he finally caught sight of just how much destruction and mayhem there was. "What was the ugly pepper pot things?" He demanded a bit harsher than he meant.

Rose turned to look at him with a blank face. "Daleks. They are aliens from outer space, sat on destroying the universe simply because that's all they know. Death and destruction. Welcome to the team." She said as she marched away from John to a rugged command post that had been set up.

"Who the bloody hell does she think she is?" He muttered as he crossed his arms. A laugh caught his attention and he looked beside him to see the tin dog was still there. "And who the hell are you? Her tin-dog?" He growled.

"Its Mickey. I'm her third in command and trust me mate. Stay on her good side." Mickey said with a shake of his head. He started to walk to the command post but stop and looked at John. "It's too early for you to be dealing with this shit. Owen!" Mickey shouted over his shoulder.

"What now?" Owen sighed as he stepped away from Rose and walked over to Mickey.

Mickey nodded towards John. "Give him Commander Tyler's welcoming gift and take him to the base. We are almost finished here." Mickey walked off towards the Commander without another word and John looked away from the scary eager man, Mickey had called over, to see Rose with a blank expression staring at him and nodded then turned back around.

John gave a not so manly yelp as he a sharp object jabbed into his right forearm. "What the hell was that?" He asked as he looked towards the source of the pain. It was a rather large needle being pressed deep into his skin by a gleeful Owen.

Owen smirked. "Goodnight." He almost sang as John's eyes got heavy. His body slumped but someone grabbed him before he hit the ground.

The last thing he heard was Rose Tyler saying she would see him soon.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS LIKE FAVORITE OR FOLLOWED THIS STORY PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! SERIOUSLY I AM A REVIEW JUNKIE! ALSO, APOLOGIZE FOR ANY RANKING CONFUSION OR MISTAKES. I DON'T HAVE MUCH INFO ON THE RANKING ORDER.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! (PRETTY SURE IT OWNS ME)

John let out a low groan as he woke up, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the dark room. "What the hell?" He muttered as he took in the unfamiliar room.

"Good, you are awake." A soft voice said from behind him. John rolled over and stood up, as he glanced at the small, blonde room who as sitting crossed legged in the single chair in the room.

"Commander Tyler." John said with a salute. She rolled her eyes and stood up, her body almost pressed against John's and he fought the urge to take a step back.

"John Smith." She said in a hard tone. "No saluting. I don't like it and it Rose here. Welcome to Torchwood 4. This is your room, sorry it's not more but this is one of our smaller bases. All our rooms are like this."

John took the moment to look around at the tiny almost closet room. He took a second to take it before he looked back at Rose and shrugged. "I've had worse. Though private rooms are a step up." He said with a lighter tone than he used the first time they met.

Rose took a step back and turned towards the door. "You have training in an hour. Go right out of your room, down the hall take your first left then 3 doors down on the right. James will be there to begin the first part of your training, once you are done there, he will lead you to my office. I look forward to working with you." Rose walked out the door, shutting the door behind her before John could ask who James was.

An hour later and John was good and properly lost in the never-ending tunnels of the dark base. "Would it hurt to add a few signs?" He muttered angerly as he came to a dead end. He turned around, his steps gaining more of a stomp to them than a gentle walk.

"Oi! You're late." A male voice sounded to John's left. John jumped slightly and turned towards the partially opened door. He hesitantly stepped towards the door but before he could push it open, a slim man, shorter than himself, dark colored, styled hair in a pair of jeans and white shirt, opened the door and stood there, glaring at John.

"I got lost." John said with a shrug as he crossed his arms over his chest. "James?" He asked with a nod towards the man in question.

The man's eyes tighten, and he nodded a short nod. "It's sergeant Tyler to you…for now." James said rather harshly.

John's shoulders tighten, if this man wanted it to be that way then fine, it wouldn't be the first time he met someone with an ego problem. "What are you? Rose's little brother?" John asked with a snort.

James stepped up into John's face, John was surprised to see the man was really only a few inches shorter than himself. "As far as you are concerned, her name is Commander Tyler. Got that soldier? And to answer your question, I am her husband." James growled.

John raised an eyebrow, in a challenging manner but wisely kept his mouth shut. He knew when to pick a fight and when not to. "Yes sir." He said with a bit of mocking in his tone.

"We don't have time to start your training with me today, which really is a shame, we need you out there as soon as possible but Commander Tyler really hates it when the new ones are late to their first debriefing and while I might be more forgiving for it, she won't." James said as he brushed past John and headed down the hallway. "Follow me."

John wordlessly followed. His mind was focusing on the fact that two, high ranking members of Torchwood was married. It was almost forbidden in the military and even more so for the married couple to be in the same squad.

"What is Torchwood?" John asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

James stopped and turned to look at John. "Do you believe in aliens?" James asked.

John tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. "You are a nutter." He muttered.

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair messing it up. "I told her this was a bad idea." James muttered back. "But no, she had to go a recruit, you, of all the people, it had to be you 'because just look at him James, read his file, who does he sound like?' then started the please. Can't deny her if I wanted." James muttered more to himself than to John but it still had John looking at him as if he had grown two heads. "Rose said you were there when your previous base was attacked, those creatures are called Dalek and they aren't from this world. They are from a planet called Skaro and they are pure evil."

John thought back to the destruction that happened in a matter of seconds and internally agreed with James, evil was almost an understatement. "What did you mean by me of all people?" John asked while making a mental list to ask more questions about aliens later.

James shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it." James said as he turned back around to continue walking.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of an office door with Commander Tyler written in the official script on it, the wall to the left was floor to ceiling windows. John peaked in and saw Rose sitting at the laptop on her desk, a pair of glasses sat on her face as she typed away, she had an almost scrawl on her face and didn't seem to be happy.

If anyone asked John would surely deny it, but Rose Tyler was an intimidating woman and made John nervous to step into the office especially since he was late.

"Come in" She yelled and John looked over at James who was already starting to open the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Tyler." James said cheekily as he walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Rose smiled softly and leaned up to place her own kiss on his check. "Sorry we are late sweetheart, someone got lost." James said tossing a look up at John.

Rose stood and squared her soldiers while James leaned against the table behind Rose's desk. "I gave you directions John. What happened?" Rose commanded.

John straighten and nodded. "I'm sorry Ma'ma. I forgot how far down it was. Won't happen again." John said stiffly.

Rose nodded. "Right. James, I can take it from here, please go check on Mickey and Jack it was a tough day." Rose said slightly softer. James stiffened, for whatever reason John got the impression James didn't trust him or like him much.

"Of course but need I remind you that you were also there and I want you to go home as soon as this is over." James said with a tight look. "Please Rose." He added softly as he stepped up behind her and leaned over to give her a kiss and caring look.

Rose didn't answer and remained quiet till the door shut behind James. "There is no record of Torchwood being a military facility. It was never meant to be nor will it ever be one as long as I'm alive but that doesn't mean, you or anyone else gets ta run around and do whatever. I started this place with my father and if you ever as so much question my command, you will be out our ass with your memory wiped. Understand?" Rose said strongly. She waited for John to nod before proceeding. "Now what happened today or well guess it was yesterday was an attack plan and simple. There were materials hidden around the base by the Daleks, dalekinama, it's what they use to reproduce and to build armor. That's why they were there. We tried to stop them as soon as we came across their coms but unfortunately, we were a little late. Now, any other questions?" Rose asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You and James are married, both of you are high ranking officers in the same base, how?" John asked curiously.

Rose smiled slightly. "Told ya mate. We aren't military, we run with the ranks in the field simply so our new recruits and civilians feel more comfortable and they know who is in charge and there isn't any confusion. Torchwood runs as a family because that's what we are, we are family. Mickey's been my best mate since childhood, I've known Jack since I was in high school, and of course, James is my husband. My father died in the field years ago, my mother from a broken heart and my brother in a lab accident at the school he was studying at. This is all the family I got now." Rose said with a touch of sadness to her voice.

John nodded slightly. "Why me?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"You're smart, you can lead and believe it or not I believe you are going to fit right in with us." Rose said her tongue poking through her smile.

"Why tell me about your family?" John asked, probing a little further.

Rose shrugged. "You need to trust me and I need to gain that trust sooner rather than later. We lost a member of our family not to long ago to a rather nasty situation." Rose's eyes darkened as she spoke. "It difficult enough to run off of the small team as it is and the stakes are higher to be short a person."

John nodded, that he could understand. He had plenty of missions go south because lack of men and well his family died when he was young himself. "I don't hand out trust through a story though and how do I know you aren't just making it up?" He questioned.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What reason do I have to lie?" She asked.

John didn't answer because as far he knew she was telling the truth and why would she lie, if he didn't trust her then she would simply drop him off at whatever base she wanted and wipe his memory of her completely and find someone to fill his place.

"Alright then. Nice to meet you Rose Tyler." John said with a smile as he held out his hand to her.

She smiled that tongue in teeth smile and shook his hand. "Welcome to the Family John."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks for all the love! Please review, I love to hear your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. Pretty sure it owns me though!

Over the next few weeks, John swore he was back at basic and then some. He was pushed to the breaking point both physically and mentally repeatedly.

Rose monitor every bit of his training and married or not, he couldn't deny the fact he was drawn to her. He always knew the moment she entered or exited a room, he could tell you exactly where she was in the field and rather or not she was okay.

He was also very aware of James and James reaction to Rose entering or exiting the room. James always watched her enter with the biggest smile and he would watch her leave with sad puppy dog eyes. He also saw the hard glares James gave him when ever John got caught looking at Rose.

It was no surprise of John's when he walked out of the bathroom and found James staring him down.

"Can I help you?" John asked with a bit of a huff.

James eyes were hard and his face tight with unexpressed anger. "She is married, in case you forgot and I won't let you take her from me."

John relaxed some. "I am very much aware she is your wife. I don't plan on taking her from you James. The love you guys hold for each other is obvious and its something I envy. I won't lie and say I don't admire Rose because I do, her strength, her personality, it all amazes me. She leads this team, this family amazingly. So yes, she is rather beautiful and yes I admire her but I know where her heart belongs and that is with you, James. I swear I won't touch her." John said softly but firmly.

James facial features relaxed some and his arms relaxed. "She is pretty amazing." He said softly, his eyes glazing over and a soft smile appearing as if his mind was somewhere else.

John nodded. "Are we good then?" He said clearing his throat after a few awkward seconds of silence.

James shook his head. "Huh?" He asked confused and John raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah sure." And with that James walked away leaving John standing there, shaking his head. John continued into the bathroom to continue getting ready for his day.

Rose stood there in the shadows down the hall, she watched James corner John and apart of her wanted to be angry with him because really, she could take care of herself and he should trust her. She decided to let it go, not worth a fight and really seeing his smile and love for her shine was worth it. James and she had married shortly before she lost her family, her mom helped plan their wedding and her dad was able to walk her down the isle before their untimely death a few short months after.

She smiled as the memory of their meeting flooded her mind. It was a rainy day, she was still in uni and was on the way to class, she was trying to cross the street and didn't she the speeding car turn the corner. Suddenly a stranger grabbed her hand and practically dragged her back out of the street, the force of her being pulled backwards caused both of them to stumble and fall on their backs on the sidewalk. Dazed and confused but otherwise alright, it took her a minute to get up off the sidewalk and by that time James was checking her over for injuries and asking a billion questions. Since that moment, they were glued to the hip.

A throat clearing caught her attention. "Commander, what are you doing?" Jack asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Rose blushed and spun around. "Uh nothing just was headed to the wash room, but someone beat me to it."

Jack gave her a knowing look. "Sure. Caught them both chatting, didn't you?" Jack let out a loud laugh at the mixed expression of horror and guilt on Rose's face. "Don't worry I won't tell besides I was listening as well." He said with a wink.

Rose smiled a tongue in teeth smile and laughed. "Of course you did. Were you hoping they kiss and make up?" Rose teased.

Jack laughed again and grabbed Rose's hand leading her back down the hall towards the hub. "That will continue to be a fantasy of mine." Jack sobered suddenly. "What are you going to tell him about the years he is missing in his memory? Are you going to tell him the truth?" Jack asked with a harshness covering his features.

Rose paled. "Haven't thought about it to be honest. Not sure what I can do, it was Dad and his team that did that."

Jack nodded. "yes, but Rose, if he ever finds out that you know him and know what happened to him…" Jack trailed off and stopped walking. He glanced down at Rose with a mix of pity and concern. "He won't forgive you Rose. He will leave, and you know it. Can you handle that?" He asked with all seriousness.

Rose sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Jack, what do you want me to do? You want me to break every rule we have? For what? For a…. for a forgotten life, an old flame, for a what if? You know as well as I do that I can't nor, will I break the classification seal on that file. Dad and his team made the right call." Rose said her voice growing surer and more confident with each word. Her eyes harden, and Jack watched as the wall closed him off and knew the conversation was over.

"Fine Rose, play it your way but don't forget it will be more than just you that get hurts this time. James deserves far more than that as well as John Rosie." Jack said giving Rose a tight hug.

Rose however pushed him away from her. "If you think that for one minute I do not love James with every fiber of my being than you are wrong. That man will be my forever. John reentering my life won't change anything." Rose growled as they entered the hub and she turned away from Jack, leaving him standing there in a bit of a lost. He sighed loudly and went over to the makeshift desk in the far corner to monitor the cameras.

James came from the kitchen into the hub just as Rose stormed off towards her office and looked towards Jack. "What did you do this time?" He asked as he walked over the desk behind Jack.

"I told her to be careful and asked what she was going to tell John about the missing memories." He said carefully.

James nodded knowing. "Been trying to talk to her about it myself. She is so guarded over that time of her life. She has only told me small bits and pieces, but I know there is much more to the story." James said softly, trying to get Jack to tell him a little more about the time without straight forward asking.

"I know what you are doing. They were friends James, just friends, I swear." Jack said with a tight smile. "They were best friends actually. He worked with her Dad, there was no chance of it being anything more James."

James nodded and stared at the mug of tea he was nursing, well more like glowering at it like it might suddenly spill the whole story. Jack would have laughed if was any other time.

"She will tell you when she is ready, but you need to be patience with her on it." Jack said as encouraging as possible.

James shook his head. "You know the story. Why do you get to know it and me, her husband, doesn't? Why can't she just trust me?" James partially growled.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I was there James." He whispered his eyes glossy as he remembered after a few beats of silence. "I had just joined Pete's team with Rose. We were the youngest to ever join the team." He said a bit sadly.

James sucked in a breath. "I didn't know." He said quietly his head hung in shame.

"Rose doesn't talk to me about it either James. She never has, woke up in recover with her in the bed next to mine, went through a lot of rehab and hell together and she still doesn't talk about it to me. So, don't take it personal." Jack said a little snappier than he meant but the truth was he was rather hurt by Rose's silence on the subject.

James nodded. "I'm really sorry Jack." He said with full sincerity. Jack nodded but stayed quiet. James took up the chair beside Jack and started to flip through the CVC's on the monitors in front of him.

An hour passed of silence between the pair before Jack tensed and hastily flipped the switch for the alarm and snatched up the phone situated between the two chairs.

A slurry of motion happened as everyone rushed into the hub. James quickly snitched up the bag on his side of the desk and rushed over to where the vest and jackets were. Him and the rest of the team was quickly assembling their gear while Jack told Rose what was going on. Rose rushed into the hub and everyone quickly fell into a semi formation, all facing the blonde as she was putting a com piece into her eye.

"Alright, we got 3 weevils on the very edge of the city. We need to subdue them fast and keep them away from the civilians in the city. Jack, tell everyone where you saw them and on what feeds." Rose said as she motioned for Jack to take the floor while she finished assembling her gear and adjusting her vest.

"I saw them by the train station, over on Elizabeth street. These 3 are traveling as a pack and seemed to be following a trail. They were heading north towards the inner city." Jack said with authority.

Rose stepped back up after she had her boots on and faced everyone. "We are going to be working in several teams of pairs. Mickey and Martha, I want you in car 1 heading in for the east, you are to keep an eye on their movements until car 2 and 3 get there and we have a clear take down." Mickey and Martha nodded. "James and John, I want you in car 2, I want you to come in from the west, help car 1 in tracking the movements. I want to move them towards the south. Owen, I want you and Gwen here on standby. Have the med bay ready, hopefully we won't have to use it and help keep eyes on the weevils through the cams. Jack and I will be in car 3. We will meet them head on." Everyone nodded and headed out the door towards the cars.

John and James got in their car and James sighed loudly as he put on his seatbelt and started the car.

"What is it?" John asked. James shook his head as he pulled out of the driveway onto the main road.

John huffed. "We got to work together mate. If you have a problem with me, you better get it off your chest in here rather than out in the field cause I don't exactly want to die because of someone being a damn idiot."

James rolled his eyes. "Its not you, you asshat." James muttered. "Rose putting herself in the direct path of these things. Its rather frustrating and I happen to know she isn't thinking straight right now."

John just nodded. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to that and really there wasn't much he could say that wouldn't get him in trouble again with the man who seemed to be his almost permanent partner. All his three times in the field since he got to Torchwood, he was paired with James. Neither one of them really seemed to know why. James had mentioned a few times that him and Martha were normal partners.

Unbeknownst to them, in another car behind them a similar conversation was happening.

Rose jumped in the driver seat and quickly strapped herself in, barely giving Jack a chance to strap him own self in before she peeled out of the driveway.

"Rose, why do you keep pairing those two up? Its going to end in disaster, they are going to end up fighting over the best way to handle a situation and its gonna end up with someone killed or they are gonna end up fighting about handling you and then its all gonna go to hell in the field and the hub." Jack said seriously.

"I have my reason for keeping them close and yes, it is going to take em time to figure out how to work together, but they have been training together and I trust James with my life, he wouldn't let his jealousness cloud his judgement in the field, he won't let any of us die because of that." Rose said with a glare. "Besides Jack, I have other reasons." Rose partly muttered.

A few hours later and most of the team had strangled the weevils down into the cells and all were sitting in the hubs center pour and utterly exhausted, when Rose and Jack stormed in the door.

"Owen!" Jack yelled as Rose walked up beside him. Her and Jack's uniform had seen better days, they were torn, covered in mud, blood and grass and god only knows what else. James was at her side before the rest of team could blink.

"I'm fine. Stop, get off me, Jack let go." Rose growled as she tried to snatch the hand Jack had tightly in his as Owen rushed over to them. James was quickly looking her over trying to figure out what happened. "For the love of, get off of me James!" Rose yelled.

Everyone froze, it was rare for Rose to yell, sure she would growl, raise her voice a notch yeah but properly yell, no.

"Its scrapes, a few cuts and bruises. We had a tumble, I'm fine. Now, back off and let me go." Rose snarled as she stormed passed the team as the watched her closely.

"Jack?" James asked as Owen cleaned Jacks wounds and bandaged them.

"She is head strong, irrational, brilliant, self-sacrificing, and bloody stupid." Jack snapped. "We had a plan, push them back towards you guys, don't engage, don't fight just encourage them to move the other direction. One got feisty, and Rose engaged, little bit of a fight, course that meant I had to help because if not she would have been shredded just like any of the rest of us. She didn't see it that way, so instead of us against the weevil as a team, its us against the weevil and us against each other. We got back handed down a rather steep hill, well I say we but it was Rose and I tired to grab her which sent us both down. We lost our coms, it's why we didn't say anything on scene." Jack said sounding tired.

James nodded his mouth set in a hard line. "We were too busy wrestling all three to really notice you guys weren't there. Hadn't heard anything figured all was well and I saw you guys load up in the car." He muttered.

"She is right though, we are fine. I'm worried about her though, Martha see if she will let you look her over please. She took a few hard hits." Jack asked softly.

"I can try but best we give her some space for a bit. She gets…..testy and I rather keep my head." Martha said with a bit of humor.

John snorted. "If that is just testy than I don't want to see her when she is properly mad."

"You are all clear Jack. Just a few small bandages. Next time put up a better fight will ya." Owen said as he stood up.

James looked towards the direction Rose had gone. "You guys good?" He asked, looking everyone head on. Everyone nodded, and he nodded back. "I am taking my wife home for the next 3 days. If you need us, call but only if it is absolutely necessary please." He said softly, his voice full of worry.

John stood as James headed towards the hallway and stopped him softly. "You good?" John asked.

James looked John in the eye and shook his head. "Yeah I'm good. Thanks…partner." James said as he patted John's shoulder.

"Alright everyone, reports need to be turned in then everyone get some rest, Gwen and Owen I need you two on cams for the next 2 hours than John and Mickey will switch out with you guys." Jack said before heading towards the showers.

Rose was sitting at her desk her head resting on her hands when James came in. She looked up and sighed before turning back to the computer, choosing to ignore her husband for the moment. She had changed clothes but didn't bother with a shower for the time.

"Rose." James said softly as he came up to the side of her, his hand resting on her thigh as he spun her to face him and knelt on the ground. He laid his head gently on her leg, and Rose lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "Talk to me. Please." He pleaded.

Rose took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her hand froze in his hair and it was a moment before she spoke. "Jack told you what happened." She stated.

James nodded.

"I don't need to be rescued by anyone." She snapped. James didn't say anything, instead he decided to just listen. "He accused me of playing with people's lives by making you and John partners after he questioned my loyalty to you and my job. I shouldn't have paired us together today, I thought he could push back his personal feelings for the job but apparently, I was wrong. He did exactly what he said would happen with you and John." Rose said harshly.

James looked up at her and grabbed her hands. "You aren't just mad at Jack though are you? Having John here is bringing a lot of things to the surface for you isn't it?"

Rose remained silent and James took that as a yes. "Rose, if you can't have him here, we can do something else. We have options. We can put him back in the life he knows, memory wiped and it will be like it never happened or we can transfer him to another base. He doesn't have to stay here."

The fire that dimmed in Rose's eyes had returned and James cursed himself for opening his mouth. "He stays here and that is finial." Rose growled, her hands tightening on James. "Dad would want him here." Rose sighed and the fight left her. "Can we…..can we just go home please James?" She said sounding as exhausted as she looked.

James nodded and stood up, pulling Rose with him. "First, you get checked out by Martha. Don't argue with me, Jack said it was a hard hit. We make sure you are fine and then we go home." He said softly as he pulled her into a lose hug and buried his nose in her hair. "I can't lose you Rose." He whispered and Rose nodded into his chest.

"I can't lose you either James." She said just as softly.


End file.
